The subject matter described herein relates generally to a system, device, and method for covering an electrical cord.
Every year millions of homes, offices, restaurants, retail stores, factories, shipping centers and other establishments and businesses in the Unites States and abroad suffer hundreds of millions of dollars in damages, due to electrical cords, including extension cords rubbing and hitting against walls, furniture and other property. In particular, electrical cords are commonly fixed at one end to the electrical outlet (or other power source) and at the other end to an electric powered apparatus—for example, a vacuum cleaner—that is moved about a room or other areas containing damageable items such as, e.g., furniture, walls and wall corners. Oftentimes, on movement of the electrical apparatus, an uncovered electrical cord will contact the damageable item and cause damage to it. For example, when vacuuming a room, the vacuum cleaner cord will often rub against wall corners damaging them.
Numerous cleaning companies are fired for causing damage to walls, baseboards, furniture, appliances, railings, posts, decks, siding, and other items and structures. This can tarnish otherwise clean reputations because the employer who hired the cleaning company can consider them to be a low quality company for causing damage. Businesses and homeowners have few options which allow them to use appliances without causing this type of unnecessary damage other than being extraordinarily careful—which leads to decreased speed and efficiency.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system, device and method for covering electrical cords that overcomes the deficiencies noted above.